Seiya x Isuzu - Love Story
by Narsu123
Summary: "...I...I L-Love Y-You!" Sento shouted. "Sento, can you give me one day to think about it, and I will give you my answer?" Kanie asked. / Seiya x Isuzu / Set After End of Episode 12


**Amagi Brilliant Park - Man, this show reminds of Hyouka. Kanie and Oreki almost have the same attitude, and their drawing are almost the same. Their face could almost match each other. Man, I enjoyed the show. I almost thought Episode 12 was the end, and I wouldn't mind it if it was the end. In Hyouka, Oreki didn't really said he Loved Chitanda, but we all (Who watched Hyouka) knew Oreki had feeling for Chitanda. I see Amagi Brilliant Park is going the same route, but in a better way. Let's see we still have one Episode left. Let's see if Kanie confesses his feelings for Sento in Episode 13.**

**English isn't my first language, so tell me if I confuse you and if you don't understand. I will try to make it understandable.**

**This is my first Love Story Fan Fiction, so please don't be too hard on me if I make character little to OC.**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Seiya x Isuzu - Love Story<strong>**

**Chapter 1 - ****New Beginning**

* * *

><p>Kanie got his bike and was heading home "Finally I did it...no finally we all did it." He said to himself with a smiled on his face, which was rare to see. He walked through the parking lot.<p>

"Kanie-kun." He heard his name called. He turns around and became a face to face with Sento. He felt his face burning up a little.

"Sento? What's up?" He asked. Kanie, finally he had fulfilled his promise to the Amagi Brilliant Park. The promise that he could make the visitor come. He couldn't give all credit to himself, he knew it would be selfish.

Kanie watch Sento, he could guess, she was nervous because she was blushing. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He shook his head "Now is not the time to think like that." He thought. He had to face it now or never.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Sento said, bringing Kanie back from his thought. All in honest Sento felt sad Kanie was leaving. In those short months (For Her It Was) she and Kanie had become close, and she didn't want to lose that now.

"Yeah. Goodbye and good riddance." Kanie regretted saying that, he could see the pain and sadness in Sento's eyes. He looked away, he couldn't make eye contact with her.

Sento looked to her right side and kept her head down. She couldn't believe what Kanie had just said. She was sad, but she didn't want to show her face like that in front of Kanie, and she was failing to do it.

Kanie glanced at Sento "L-listen." Kanie asked.

"Wh-what?" Sento said as her head shot up.

"Look..."Kanie said. He couldn't do it "It's now or never." He thought. It was harder than he thought. He kept saying 'It's now or never'.

"Never mind!" Kanie shouted "Later!" and he walked off. Sento tried to stop him but knew was already gone.

"I guess this is it," Sento said sadly, "Why didn't I tell him, and now I can never tell him." She said and walked to her house.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>S.E.I.Y.A <strong>X** I.S.U.Z.U****

* * *

><p>Kanie was pedaling his bike as fast as he could and regretting how he couldn't tell Sento how he felt about her. As he was pedaling his bike, every memory of him and Sento was flashing in his mind.<p>

How they first met, How they worked together, How they saved the park, How sexy she looked in the bikini... WAIT what?

"Why am I things like that in a time like this." He thought. He couldn't help but how cute and hot Sento looked in a bikini. Kanie couldn't get Sento out of his head.

He got to his house, he headed for the garage and parked his bike. He went inside his house and lay down on the couch. He put his hand on his forehead and signed.

"Sento." He thought out loud.

"Someone's thinking about a girl," Aisu said, as she walked inside the house. Kanie felt embarrassed and blocked his blushing face with his right hand.

"No need to feel embarrassed, lover boy," Aisu comment. Kanie could feel his face burning up more. He felt his hot breath, because of a blush.

"Sh-shut up!" Kanie shouted.

"Okay, Okay," Aisu said, "So, are you tired from work or what?" She asked. Kanie signed and got up, he walked to the kitchen and got some water from the fridge. He came back and sat down.

"I quit," Kanie said quietly. Aisu frown at that, which was caught by Kanie "What's with the frown?" He asked.

"I thought you enjoyed the work?" She asked.

"I did," Kanie replied.

"Then, why did you quit the work?" She asked with an angry look. Kanie looked away, not making eye contact with his sister.

Kanie looked down at his feet and asked himself 'Why did he quite the work?'. Sure, he promised Latifa, that he will bring more people to visit the park, and they all had made reach 500,000 visitors. And he had to fulfill his promise. Now, why was he feeling down, and sad. He flashed back to his normal life before he met Sento. Now he had thought about it, it wasn't so interesting. His memory of Highschool came, he looked at himself at the memory. He looked normal, and perfectly.

He would get up, brush his teeth. Get ready for school. Got to school and study. Eat lunch and back to studying more. Get back and study more.

His life was so boring until he met Sento and go on a date with her. After that his life was more fun, and happiness he had never felt in his life. Now he thinks about it, he hadn't been that much happy in his life.

Kanie smiled and got off the couch. He headed toward the door.

"Now, where are you going at a time like this?" Esau asked. Kanie turned to her and smiled.

"I would be making 'her' wait if I don't go now." He said, and ran off.

"Good grief." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>S.E.I.Y.A <strong>X** I.S.U.Z.U****

* * *

><p><strong>- With Kanie - Outside - 10: 53 PM -<strong>

Kanie got on his bike and started pedaling his bike as fast as he could. As he was pedaling his bike, it started raining. He started pedaling faster, he careful, not to slip. Kanie got to the Amagi Brilliant Park. The entrance was still open, he thought maybe someone was still here.

He got off his bike and started walking toward the office. As he got closer and closer, he could see a figure standing in the rain. Kanie thought maybe the person forgot to bring the umbrella. But then again, why would anyone be doing in the park at a time like this. He glanced at his watch. It reads (11:34).

He got make the figure was a girl, and she looked like Sento... Wait, what was Sento to do here? He got close to her, and he could see her face was red. He started panicking, maybe Sento had got the fever from rain. He shivered, indeed the rain was cold. Was she here all this time. It took at least him a half-hour to get here from his house.

He got close to her face. Her eyes were closed, he touches her forehead, and indeed she had a fever.

Sento felt a warm hand touching her forehead, and she opened her eyes. She wasn't expecting to see Kanie.

"Sento." Kanie called her, but she couldn't hear clearly. She could only see he had a worried look on his face. She smiled a little, she was happy someone was worried about her, but still she wasn't expecting Kanie to look that worried. And on top of that he was worried about her, which was not normal. Sento had barely even saw emotion on Kanie face, and now Sento could see so much emotion on his face. He looked scared and sad. She looked him in his eyes, and she could only see care in his eyes.

"Sento, where do you live?" He asked "I will take you to your house." Sento slowly brought her head to his ear and mumbled where she lived. Kanie nodded at himself. Kanie took his shirt off, and put it around Sento shoulder. He carried her bridal, style and started walking toward the street.

"TAXI!" Kanie waved his hands when he saw Taxi coming. The Taxi stopped in front of Kanie.

"Where do you need to go, sir?" The driver asked. Kanie told the driver where to go, and got inside the Taxi.

Kanie sat down to right side of the Taxi sit, and lay Sento on half of the site. Kanie glanced at Sento, and could see she couldn't balanced her head. He brought her head to his lap. After a few minutes, Kanie looked down at Sento and found her asleep. Some of her hair was in front of her face. He put aside some of her hair.

After 20 minutes of ride, Kanie was in front of Sento apartment. He found the keys inside one of the Sento shirt pocket. He opened the door and got inside. The apartment wasn't too big, it was okay for one person to live.

Kanie put Sento on her bed, which was easy to find.

"Sento." Kanie said, he saw she was slowly opened her eyes "Sento, I will get some medicine, okay." She slowly nodded her head. Kanie got up and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>S.E.I.Y.A <strong>X** I.S.U.Z.U****

* * *

><p><strong>- 20 Minutes Later - Sento Apartment - 12: 09 AM -<strong>

It took longer than cane thought it would to get some medicine. He got inside Sento bedroom, and found her sleep. He walked to her, and touched her cheek. Her father still hadn't gone down. He taps her shoulder lightly. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Here, Sento." Kanie gave her the medicine, and some water, he had brought from the fridge before he came inside the bedroom. Sento took the medicine.

After that Sento went to sleep, Kanie got out of her room.

He sat down on couch, and signed "_Looks like I'm not going home now._" He thought.

Kanie was starting to doze off, but he heard his name. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He heard his name again, he looked at Sento bedroom " Sento must have woken up?" He thought. He walked inside the room, and saw her face was burning up. He took his shirt and rip it. Put some water on his haled shirt, and put on Sento forehead.

"That should do it." He thought. He sat down on the edge of Sento bed.

"Seiya-kun" Kanie turned beat red when he heard his first name, and from no other then Sento. Kanie was about to get up and walk out, but he was holding back a hand. He looked back, and found Sento was holding his hand, and she was awake.

"What's wrong, Sento?" He asked. When she didn't say anything he got close to her, and asked again.

"Kanie-kun, I have something to tell you." Sento said, with blushing face. Kanie could see Sento blush, but didn't know it. He guessed maybe it was because of the fever.

"What is it?" He asked. Kanie could see she was blushing hard, but he didn't pay much attention.

"I...I...I.." She couldn't say it after all, she guessed.

"'I' what?" Kanie asked.

"...I...I L-Love Y-You!" Sento shouted the last part. Kanie was speechless. Sure, he liked Sento, but love, did he really love Sento. Sure, she was beautiful, and attractive. Oh, what the hell, Sento was hot and beautiful. Her long light brown hair, her brown eyes. She was everything ever man desire in women.

"Sento, can you give me one day to think about it, and I will give you my answer?" Kanie asked. Sento nodded. Kanie looked her and could see she was disappointed.

"_Damn it all! Why didn't I just told her!_"

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of making this one shot, but if I'm not satisfied with the ending I will make this a story.<strong>


End file.
